


Just Another Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Elves, Fluff, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Married Life, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: It's just another day ending and Bloodshed comes home from work to go to sleep.





	

 

He finally came to bed after a long day.  There had been so much to do at the guard barracks that it was already late by the time Bloodshed got back home.

 

After eating and bathing, he finally made it to his bedroom only to find that there was a light still burning in his room.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

His wife looked up from her book.  "Oh, you're home."

 

"Yes, but... you're still up?"

 

"I... was waiting and I starting reading my book and I just... lost track of time."

 

Bloodshed stared at her for a bit before sighing.  Primus, he had told her time and again that she didn't need to worry about him if he was running late.  Sometimes his duties took longer than he thought and he didn't want her tiring herself out waiting for him to come home.

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

"It's alright," he assured her as he moved to lay down next to her.  "Even though... you don't have much to do yet, you can get more rest in the morning."

 

Thornstriker put her book on the dresser and scooted to his side to lie down.  They found that trying to sleep apart properly in the same bed only made it harder for them to sleep.  So they had managed to find a settling pattern of sleeping next to each other.  It was better than waking up tired all tangled in the sheets.

 

"What-?" Thornstriker started to speak before stopping.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"What... I mean, what happened at work?  Ah... N-Never mind, you don't need to..."

 

"It's alright." Kissing her forehead, Bloodshed gently rubbed her arms as he pulled her closer.  Sleeping next to each other in bed had taken some time to grow used to, but now there were other things they had to get used to.

 

What to do when they couldn't fall asleep was one of them.  And while Bloodshed often found it difficult to speak while so near his wife, Thornstriker was also nervous as well, trying to start small talk to fill in the silence.

 

It left the room feeling weird and awkward.

 

Bloodshed wasn't sure if he should say something else before he felt his wife's lips on his.  She pulled back while he was trying to make sense of what had just happened.

 

"Umm... s-sorry."

 

"N-No- It's alright, Thornstriker."

 

As they laid there in each other's arms trying to figure out what to do, Thornstriker suddenly let out a long yawn.  Bloodshed tried to say something only to yawn in return.

 

"I guess... we're both really sleepy," Thornstriker said with a blush.

 

"Yeah.  It seems that way."

 

"W-We should-ah-"

 

"Go to sleep?"

 

They were both blushing at this point, Thornstriker more obvious than Bloodshed.  But as the light flickered, they both slowly situated themselves on the bed again to finally go to bed.

 

"Will you have to stay late tomorrow?"

 

"I shouldn't.  Unless something very serious comes up, then someone else can cover for me tomorrow night."

 

"Okay."

 

Bloodshed didn't say anything as his wife buried her head further into his chest.  Small talk was not something they both took to easily, but that was alright.  They had other ways of getting their words across.

 

He held her closer and closed his eyes as he listened to her breathing even out.

 

His own followed soon after. 

 

END


End file.
